High School DXD : YIN YANG
by Kurama09
Summary: Algunas veces la vida da muchas vueltas y la oportunidad de empezar le llego a un ninja ¿ como serán las cosas ahora cuando Takaki Uchiha se convierta en el peón de Rias Gremory , además de ser el próximo dragón emperador rojo ? Sin embargo se traerá consigo unos recuerdos de nueves seres legendarios de su mundo ( Elementos de Naruto ) OCXHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todo el mundo aqui Kurama09 con otro fanfiction que a todos espero que os guste , un detalle no soy dueño o propietario de de high school dxd o naruto , pero si soy dueño de este fanfiction a otro detalle no es un crossover .**

**Por la tanto este fanfiction es particular , esta historia gira en torno a una idea mia desde luego . Nuestro presonaje tiene poderes nunca vistos en el mundo de dxd y se ha convertido en el siervo de un determinado demonio de pelo carmesi , mientras que se convierte en el proximo portador del Boosted Gear . **

**Ahora esta se inspira en dos ideas o factores del trama como se escribe la hisrotia , etc . Me han inspirado dos fanfics : hollow dragon devil y high school dxd the zero.**

**Aconsejo que la gente los lea que estan muy interesantes voy a intentar dejar que mi imaginación fluja y haber si no copio a nadie y si lo hago lo siento mucho. **

**Pero de todos modos vamos a comenzar con la historia que la disfruten .**

**Capítulo 1 Una nueva vida ... nunca mejor dicho **

El sol de la mañana se ha alzado y pasa a traves de la ventana , inundando toda la habitacion con esa luz brillante . Ahora , normalmente la gente solamente se verían afectados por la luz del sol y se despertarían en el instante y se salen de la cama y seguir con sus vidas ... Este no es nuestro caso .

Este sujeto , en particular , simplemente la luz le resultaba muy molesta por eso mismo se cubrió los ojos con las sabanas tratando de dormir un poco más , pero desgraciadamente , el sol lo ha molestado lo suficiente como para despertarlo y no poder dormir lo suficiente y regresar a la tierra de los sueños .

`` Aaaaaaaahhhhhh - THUD ´´ .

Un ruido y un largo gemido llenarón la habitación , seguido con un ruido sordo de un cuerpo al caer al suelo.

Sí , esa es la mejor manera de despertar y levantarse de la cama . ¿ No lo creen ustedes ?

`` Aaaaayyyyyy ... me caido de la cama ... otra vez´´ murmulló el joven . `` ¿ Cuantas veces van ya ? ... Creo que he perdido la cuenta ´´ habló el adolescente .

`` Fuuuueeeee ... bueno no puedo estar todo el día durmiendo . Mejor me voy preparando para la escuela si no llegare tarde ´´ .

Sí , esta es la nueva vida de alguién que junto a su padre sobrevivieron a una masacre legendaría en su mundo , de aquí en adelante tiene que seguir el solo . Esta es la vida de Takaki Uchiha .

...

( Primera Persona )

Asi que se preguntaran sobre quien soy , ya que esta historia se centra en mi ahora no creen ( N/A : Si lo he vuelto hacer para romper el hielo ). Mi nombre es Takaki Uchiha , y tengo 16 años de edad . Soy alto para un adolescente normal , pero de un tamaño normal ni demasiado alto ni demasiado bajo , pero de un tamaño moderado para un adolescente normal . Tengo el pelo negro ( N/A: La forma del pelo se la he sacado del personaje takashi komuro de high school of the dead, solamente la forma no la cara ) es un poco desordenado tengo un cuerpo musculoso moderado, pero no como los obreros de la construcción o los luchadores libres que aparecen esos canales de la lucha libre . Y ... tengo los ojos , aunque cueste de creer , de color verde intenso como los bosques ( N/A : Me parecio hacerlo más interesante darle ese color ya que todos los miembros tienen los ojos negros ) . Creo que es una buena descripción de lo suficiente sobre mi persona. De todos modos , sigamos ...

Acabo de terminar la limpieza personal de mi persona , me hice el desayuno y guardar mis cosas en la mochila y salir de mi apartamento para dirigirme a la escuela . Los normal en una persona que estudia. Mientras voy camino hacia la escuela , me pongo a reflexionar un poco sobre mi vida ...

Ya veis , yo no soy un adolescente al que le gusta solamente quedarse en la cama y hacer lo que quieran que hagan los adolescentes normales hacen ... bueno , puede ser similar , pero ese no es el punto.

Yo soy un ninja (N/A : Aunque que con el apellido la gente ya lo sabia ) de otro mundo que por pura casualidad he terminado en otro mundo o quizás deberia decir de una dimensión distinta . Bueno, lo único que os pudo decir es que estoy en un nuevo lugar con nuevos principios . Y ahora seguro se preguntaran de cómo sobreviví a esa noche y mi padre y cómo termine aquí.

A lo primero estaba pasando la noche con un buén amigo mio de mi mundo esa noche y mi padre le asignaron una misión y como llegue aqui, pués... oh, esperad , estoy en frente de mi escuela ya .

De hecho , porque estaba ahora frente mucha gente de la gente que asistía a la misma escuela que yo asisto ahora la escuela secundaria de Kuoh : Academia Kuoh.

...

( Tercera Persona )

Como Takaki empezaba a entrar en la escuela , sus oídos comenzaron a escuchar los susurros a su alrededor ...

`` Oye ¿ No es Takaki ? ¿ Unos de los mejores estudiantes de Kuoh en la educación y el atletismo ? ´´

`` Sí , pero para un chico que es fuerte e inteligente , solamente le encanta estar bajo la sombra de un arbol mirando el cielo durante todo el día y escribir en ese cuaderno suyo que tiene ´´

`` ¿ Crees que a lo mejor quiere ser escritor de novelas ? Me pregunto lo que escribirá en su cuaderno.

`` Apuesto a que está escribiendo una novela erótica ... espero que no ´´

Las mejillas de Takaki se pusierón rojas en un tonó suave y en silencio suspiraba por los comentarios acerca de él . Sí , porque él es uno de los mejores estudiantes de puntuación de Kuoh en su clase , y por no hablar de de los deportes . Bueno , cuando uno es un ninja que tiene que subir por las paredes con sus propios pies , luchar contra enemigos con combate cuerpo a cuerpo , y el análisis de la situación que te rodea y hacer estrategias , digamos que él es mejor en los campos básicos de lo que las personas habituales . Pero él es también uno de los muchos misterio de Kuoh : ¿ qué escribe en ese cuaderno ? . Muchos estudiantes han intentado averiguar sobre lo que él escribe en el cuaderno , pero fue en desastre total . Porque , de alguna manera , Takaki consigue evitar el esfuerzo de todos , aunque a veces ni siquiera es consciente de ello . Y por lo tanto , las personas declararon realizar rumores sobre él de que era un novelista o un autor erótico pervertido . Pero ese caso ya nos centraremos más tarde .

Cuando Takaki se adentro dentro de él edificio de la escuela escucho unas voces que le sonarón familiares .

`` Ohe Takaki ´´ grito un joven con el pelo castaño de punta con gafas junto a él había un joven con el pelo oscuro.

`` Buenos dias Koukin Saji ´´ respondio Takaki con una sonrisa , pero se fijó que tenían unos cuantos golpes y moratones en la cara , cuando supo de que era Takaki solto un suspiro de pesadez .

`` Fueeeeeeee ... De nuevo habeís espiando al equipo de kendo y a que adivino os han pillaron y os castigaron a que si ´´ dijo Takaki con una gota de sudor cayendo por la cabeza .

`` Somos adolescentes en la flor de la vida y lo único en lo que pensamos son el pechos donde esta el problema en eso ´´ dijeron ambos como si estuvieran orgullos , la palabra flor de la vida le recordo a una persona un tanto excentrica de su mundo , pero entonces una voz femenina se incorporó a la conversación .

`` Por ese mismo motivo las chicas de la acedmia os ven con ojos de perversión ´´ dijo una chica con gafas con coletas de color negro

`` Aika Kiryu ´´ dijeron simultaneamente Koukin y Saji .

`` Buenos dias Kiryu ´´ dijo Takaki con una sonrisa en su cara .

`` Buenos dias Takaki-kun ´´ dijo Kiryu con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro .

...

( En el patio de la escuela )

Con el sol abrasador de la mañana Takaki decidio refugiarse bajo la sombra del árbol estaba almorzando un plato que el hizo en su apartamento y con el cuaderno y un bolígrafo escribiendo , pero algo rompió sus pensamientos cuando escucho un grito de unas chicas del equipo de kendo .

`` Pervertidos no huyaís volved aquí ´´ dijeron las chicas mientras perseguian a Koukin y a Saji , soltó un suspiro de dejadez .

`` Aaaaaahhheee ... no se cansán nunca de espiar a las chicas , Kiryu tiene razón si siguen así nunca tendran novias ´´ tras el comentario Takaki se rio suavemente , y se acomodo en el tronco del arból cerrando los ojos , alguién lo observaba desde lo lejos en un edificio viejo de la parte trasera de la escuela , era una chica con el pelo largo de color carmesi una de las dos idolos de la academia Kuoh , Rias Gremory.

`` Akeno ¿ Quíen es el chico que se encuentra debajo de aquel árbol ? ´´ pregunto Rias a una chica que se encontraba a su lado .

`` Oh aquel muchacho , es Takaki Uchiha . Él es uno de los mejores estudiantes de la academia Kuoh tanto en deporte como en educación , por no habalr de que es uno de los misterios que mucha gente intenta descubrir. ¿ Puede ser que es interesada en él , Buchou ? ´´ .

`` Posiblemente ... te echare un ojo a ti , Takaki ´´ .

...

( De vuelta al apartamento , en un puente )

Tras haber acabado las clases Takaki se dirigia a su apartamento se encontraba sobre un puente decidio pararse en un extremo mientras miraba la puesta de sol.

`` Bueno otro día que paso en el instituto ... haciendo cosas que son simplemente aburridas ´´ dijo Takaki .

`` En serio , cuando alguién es un ninja tines que pasar por entrenamientos que te preparan fisicamente y mentalmente , y que todo parece que las cosas básicas sean sumamente aburridas ´´ dijo Takaki en un estado un poco depresión menor , entonces noto que una chica con el pelo plateado se le acercaba .

`` U - um ... ¿ disculpa ? ´´ .

Takaki volvió la cabeza y vio a una chica con el pelo plateado que la hacia atractiva . Takaki se golpeo mentalmente y habló `` ¿ Sí ? ¿ Puedo ayudarte en algo? ´´ .

El rostro de la chica volvio timido con rubor que fue creciendo a lo largo de su cara ```Es usted Takaki Uchiha de la academia Kuoh , ¿ no ? ´´ .

`` Sí , usted esta en frente de él ... o creo que me llamaba así ´´ dijó Takaki con un tono de broma `` ¿ Hay algo que usted necesita ? ´´ .

La expresión de la chica se volvio muy nerviosa y movia su cabeza hacia los lados . `` O-oh Um .. um ... ´´ .

`` ¿ Hay algo malo ? habló Takaki con un tono de preocupación .

`` ¡ No no ! Es sólo que ... umm ... ¿ estas saliendo con alguien ahora mismo ? ´´ habló la chica con un tono nervioso .

`` No , no en este momento , ¿ por qué ? ´´ .

`` ¡ Oh bien ! Es solo que ... ¿ Quieres salir conmigo ? ´´ preguntó la chica con un tono de esperanza .

Takaki se quedo intentando procesar hasta que completo el procesamiento .

`` Um ... Ya veo ... ¿ qué ves en mi ? ´´ habló Takaki con un tono confuso .

`` ¿ Qué quieres decir ? ´´ pregunto la chica .

`` Me refiero que apenas me conoces y yo igualmente y a lo mejor no soy la clase de chico que tu quieres o piensas que soy ´´ .

La chica negó con la cabeza `` ¡ No eres perfecto . Es solamente que te he estado observando desde hace algún tiempo , y se que eres una buena persona ! Así que ... por favor ... ¿quieres ser mi novio ? ´´ .

Takaki se quedo pensando de lo que la había dicho la chica y le recordaba a cierta Hyuga timida que estaba enemorada de un chico rubio .

`` No estoy muy seguro ... ´´ dijó Takaki con un tono dudoso .

`` Por favor ... ´´ le dijo la chica poniendo ojos de cachorro .

` Hurghh ... mi corazón´ penso Takaki .

`` Supongo que una cita no le hará daño a nadie ´´ dijo Takaki con un tono un tanto vacilante .

La expresión de la chica se volvió brillante y alegre `` ¿ En serio ? ¡Gracias ! Nos reuniremos aqui de nuevo y hablar de nuestra cita después de que termine el tiempo de las clases ¿ vale ? ´´ .

Takaki habló `` Claro , pero ... ¡ Espera ! ¡ No escuche tu nombre ! ´´

La chica gritó su nombre mientras ella salió corriendo `` ¡ Soy Lisara Amano ! ´´

` ¿ En qué demonios me he metido ? Me refiero a que tengo una chica muy guapa , pero apenas la conozco . No se porque pero creo que esto es una trampa ... Nah , es solo un imaginación mia ´ pensó Takaki mientras retomaba el paso de vuelta a su apartamento .

...

( Salto de tiempo : Tarde en el parque ) ( N/A : Porque todo el mundo que ha visto el anime ya sabe como es )

( Primera persona )

Bueno , tengo que reconocerlo , la cita ha ido mejor de lo que me imaginaria . Me lo he pasado muy bien llendo juntos al cine y todo lo que hacen las parejas normales. Reconozco que hasta los ninjas necesitamos un momento de divesión en nuestras vidas a parte de entrenar y tener misiones cada dos por tres . Pero antes de terminar nuestra cita Lisara-chan queria que fueramos un momento al parque así que decidí hacele ese deseo .

Cuando llegamos al parque dijo Lisara `` Hey , Takaki ´´

`` ¿ Si? ´´ .

`` Como una celebración de nuestra primera cita , ¿ podrias concederme un deseo mío ? ´´ hablaba con un tono de alegria .

`` Claro ... ¿ qué es ? ´´ .

Ella trajo su cuerpo más cerca de la mía. Como sus labios comenzaron a cerrar en mi cara , ella trajo a su boca a mi oído y dijo estas palabras que cambiaron mi vida por completo .

`` ¿ Vas a morir por mi ? ´´ .

`` ... Lo siento, ¿ podrias repetir lo que has dicho , creoque no te he escuchado bien ? . dije con un tono confuso .

`` Dije ... ¿ vas a morir por mí ? ´´ dijo con una sonrisa fria .

Luego comenzo a brotarles alas oscuras de su espalda , y agito sus alas lejos de mí . Bueno , estoy viendo como a la chica con la que tuve una cita le salen alas negras de la espalda y su ropa se esta cambiando por un ... un traje de S&M . Ya es oficial mi vida esta dando un giro muy extraño .

`` Fue muy divertido con el poco tiempo que pasé contigo . Ha sido más divertido de lo que me esperaba , pero , por desgracia , voy a tener que matarte . Pero gracias por hacer pasar a una chica un buen rato ´´ habló ella con un tono condescendiente .

Mi mente tenía claro una cosa que tengo que replegarme .

`` Voy a tener que admitir que nunca pensé que saldría con una chica que apenas conozco . Pero supongo que esto es lo que pasa cuando sales con alguien a quien apenas conoces . ´´

Luego comenzó a recoger la energía en su palma , y empezó a formar como una especie de lanza . Y ahora su intención era una cosa acabar conmigo .

Ahora la mayoria de la gente estaria petrificados de lo que estaba pasando aqui en sus ojos. Pero como sabeís , yo no soy una persona normal, asi que hice una cosa que cualquier persona en su sano juicio haría que es esquivar el ataque .

Y así , con agilidad , salté hacía atras para esquivar el ataque que apenas me había tocado .

`` Los sineto pero no pienso morir aqui aún es muy pronto ´´ Grite . Luego metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saqué algo que me ayudaria a escapar . Un buen shinobi entrenado como yo , por desgracia estoy debil ahora mismo , por mucho que me fastidie admitirlo . Aunque mejor dicho yo no diria huir si no más bien una retirada estratégica . Saque unas bombas de humo por si acaso , lo se es raro .

`` Hasta luego asesina loca ´´ grite y arroje una bomba de humo . Y muy pronto toda la zona se lleno de niebla .

`` ¿ Qué ? ¡¿ Cómo te atreves ? ! ¡ Vuelve aqui ! gritó de rabia y enfado . Y así , empezo a formar más lanzas de luz en sus manos y arrojarlas en direcciones aleatorias .

Empezo a lanzar esas lanzas de luz en direcciones aleatorias por lo que tendrán una probabilidad baja de dar en el blanco . Pero tal y como digo a veces la vida es muy complicada . Como me las arregle para salir de la cortina de humo fue bastante facíl sabía por donde correr entre el parque y la asesina loca . Por desgracia , una de sus lanzas lo gro golpearme en una zona de la caja torácica izquierda .

`` ¡ URK ! ´´ Solte un gruñido de dolor . Maldición fui golpeado por una de esas lanzas , sin embargo la herida no me impedia correr , por lo que pude escaparme sin problemas del parque .

A medida que el humo se iba disipando , el ser alado voló a oscuras y con ira en mi busca `` Maldita sea escapó , pero no ira muy lejos por la gran cantidad de sangre que ha perdido ´´ .

Luego sonrío y dijo : `` Él es un ser humano morira por la perdida de sangre de la herida , se lo merece por desafiarme ´´ .

Luego voló hacia a el cielo .

...

( En un edificio abandonado )

`` Uh ... me las arregle para escapary esconderme en este edificio ... pero ... mi herida no para de sangrar , no se si durare mucho tiempo necesito ayuda ... ´´ .

Me cai al suelo derrumbado `` Maldita sea ... ¿ es este ... mi final ?. Mi ojos me pesan ... se oscurece mi visión ´´ habló con un tono de dolor .

`` Parece ser que me llego la hora ... Caray la vida si que tiene sorpresas ... Si voy a morir , entonces porlo menos dame algo ... ´´ .

Mi visión se vuelve más y más oscura hasta que no pude ver nada , hasta que puede pronunciar unas palabras `` Desearía que algo en mi vida salga bien ´´ .

Mi cuerpo entonces cojeaba y dejó de moverse . Mi vida ha terminado ... .

( Tercera Persona )

`` Ya veo , así que eres tu quien me ha llamado´´ habló una chica `` Parece que te ha sucedido un acontecimiento desafortunado , pero no te preocupes ´´ dijo la chica .

Ella comenzo a sacar unas piezas que parecián ser de ajedrez `` voy a volverte a la vida y vas a vivir para mi ´´ .

A continuación , comenzó algo que dara a Takaki una nueva vida .

**Y HECHO ! Decidlo que penseis y revisar intentare con mi imaginacion añadir chicas de otros animes ok **

**Hasta pronto .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muy buenas a todos los lectores de mi fafiction high school dxd yin yang he aqui otro capitulo de mi fanfiction perdon la tardanza pero claro tengo que pensar cada escena y tal que es muy duro , no soy dueño de los elementos de naruto o high school dxd **

**Espero que todo el mundo que lea este fanfiction que me esta costando mucho honestamente y no es por quejarme y como dije antes este fanfiction no es un crossover de naruto y high school dxd por si acaso no ha quedado claro .**

**La personalidad de nuestro personaje de Takaki . Él es un joven maduro e independientey ante todo se preocupa por sus compañeros y ante todo quiere protegerlos y cumplir promesas que el promete con sus compañeros y amigos ( N/A : Es como naruto pero es inteligente y no le gusta llevarse por el odio debido a la historia de su clan por parte paterna le encanta reir y sonreir con sus amigos ) .**

**Bueno espero que es capitulo les llame más la atención y dejen sus comentarios .**

**Capítulo 2 El Reencuentro con un viejo conocido .**

Una vez más , como una mañana normal , la luz del sol ha llegado a la habitación de nuestro personaje otra vez y claro otra vez se escucho un gran ruido dentro de la habitación .

`` THUD ´´ .

... Y como no otra vez Takaki se volvió ha caer de la cama . Sí , eso va a suceder con frecuencia , así que no se sorprenda más adelante .

`` Ay ... aqui vamos otra vez ´´ dijó Takaki en un tono molesto , aún dolido . Cuando se levantó de un salto , se dirigía a la cocina para hacer el desayuno , peró volvió su cuerpo hacia su cama y se arreglo para ir a la academia , entonces se dio cuenta de que había alguién en su cama cubierta por las sabanas , las levanto y observo quién era , y era una chica de pelo largo carmesí que estaba desnuda en su cama , enseguida supo quien era una de los dos grandes damas de la academia Kuoh .

` ¿ Qué está pasando aqui ? , espera tengo a Rias Gremory en mi apartamento y en mi cama , pero lo más importante, ¿ por qué esta desnuda ? también ¿ por qué estoy desnudo ? , esto tiene que ser un genjutsu ´ pensó Takaki poniendo las manos en su cara .

Peró abrió dos dedos que tenía en su ojo derecho y se quedo observando los pechos de Rias Gremory , ` Rias Gremory tiene unos pechos grandes , ahhhh , que estoy pensando fuera pensamientos pervertidos al final Koukin y Saji me han infectado con su estilo pervertido ´ dijó Takaki en sus pensamientos intentando controlar no tener una hemorragia nasal menor .

Takaki movió la cabeza de los pensamientos y decidió despertar a Rias . Estaba tomando cada gramo de su fuerza de voluntad para no desmayarse por la pérdida de sangre que está teniendo en estos momentos .

`` Um ... ¿ Rias-senpai ? ´´ habló Takaki mientras agitaba a Rias suavemente . Entonces Rias se despertó de su sueño , y se sento en la cama , haciendo caso omiso a que se encontraba desnuda , Takaki se volvió a cubrir sus ojos con sus manos .

`` ¿ Takaki ... ? ´´ preguntó una Rias aún somnolienta .

`` Senpai , ¿ podría ponerse la ropa , por favor ? , esta usted ... um ... d- desnuda ´´ habló Takaki con un tono avergonzado .

Luego de eso Rias se rió un poco y habló `` No me importa , además , tuve que desnudarme para poder curarte ´´

Takaki fue tentado a mirar , pero su mente interior ha conseguido superar a su pequeño ego pervertido `` Bueno ... espera un momento ... ¿ acaba de decir en curarme ? ´´ dijo Takaki con un tono de sorpresa .

`` Sí , los dos teníamos que estar desnudos con el fin de curar las heridas que habias recibido ´´ le respondió Rias con una sonrisa .

` Espera un momento , eso significa que ... lo que ocurrió esa noche fue de verdad ´ pensó Takaki con un tono de reconocimiento .

`` Bueno , voy a explicarte las cosas más tarde . Ahora mismo , tenemos que preparanos para asistir a la escuela ´´ dijó Rias .

`` Entendido . Iré a prepara el desayuno para ambos , espere un momento , por favor ´´ dijo Godou con un tono de cansanció .

...

( En la cocina )

Takaki y Rias , ambos , se encontraban en la cocina comiendo su desayuno , una tortilla con verduras y carne en la parte superior del arroz ( N/A : Sí , esto de vez en cuando es el desayuno que se sirve en Japón para el desayuno ) . Tanto Takaki y Rias estaban comiendo su comida en sus respectivos platos , sin embargo , Takaki se sentía muy incomodo con ella , teniendo en cuenta lo que había ocurrido antes . Rias entonces habló .

`` Esto es realmente delicioso Takaki . No sabía que supieras cocinar , está realemente delicioso . ´´ respondió Rias con una sonrisa .

Takaki entonces le creció una sonrisa tímida en la cara y se rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza , similar a un ninja rubio cabeza de chorlito e hiperactivo de su dimensión , entonces dijo `` bueno , cuando se vive solo, tines que aprender a algunas cosas para mantener un hogar , y una de esas cosas es cocinar , tengo que reconocer que se me convirtió en un hobby , ahora solamente quiero probar y cocinar platos diferentes ´´ dijó Takaki , lo que llamó la atención de Rias , además de que vive solo .

`` ¿ Vives solo ? ¿ tus padres no estan aquí en este momento ? ´´ Rias preguntó con un tono curioso , sin embargo , un poco preocupado . La expresión de Takaki cambió a un expresión de tristeza y habló con un tono de vacilación `` yo no tengo padres , soy huerfano ´´ respondió Takaki .

Rias se encogió de la respuesta de Takaki y se sintió culpable por hacer la preguntá `` lo siento ´´ dijó Rias `` Nunca quise hacer una pregunta tan personal ´´ Takaki entonces le creció una sonrisa suave y una mirada de compresión `` Está bien , usted no lo sabía , por lo que no se preocupe no me ha molestado , vamos comamos esto rápido o de lo contrarió llegaremos tarde a la escuela ... Nunca pensé que diría esto , pero , caray mi vida está tomando un gran cambió ´´ dijó Takaki con una sonrisa .

`` No lo sabes tu bién ´´ dijó Rias `` Bien . Y gracisa por el desayuno , y perdona por la pregunta , Takaki ´´ dijó Rias con un tono aún culpable .

`` Ya le he dicho que no se preocupe , senpai , usted no lo sabía así que no ocurre nada ´´ dijo Takaki con una sonrisa .

...

( En la escuela )

En cuanto Rias y Takaki se acercarón a la escuela fueron capturados por los ojos de los estudiantes , hubieron mútiples reacciones que en su mayoría consistían en visitas confusas y enojadas .

`` ¿ Por qué está Takaki con Rias-oneesama ? ´´

`` ¿ Por qué demonios iba a estar con él ? Soy un mejor chico que él ... a pesar de que es mejor en educación , en deporte y tal a lo mejor ... maldición ´´ .

`` ¿ Me preguntó si Rias-onesaama está tratando de acercarse a él para averiguar acerca de lo que escribe en su cuaderno ? .

`` Awwwwww ... Takaki fue tomado ... él era un poco lindo también ´´ .

`` No digas eso ... a pesar de que él podría ser un pervertido con ese cuaderno ´´

Takaki se puso rojo ante todos y cada uno de los comentarios acerca de él y Rias . En serio , si caminando con el ídolo de la escuela trae consigo esa gran novedad , ya hay que imaginar lo que sucedería si elos se congieran de la mano . ¡ Seria catastrofíco ! Por otro lado , Rias simplemente se rió de los comentarios de los alumnos . Cuando llegaron al edificio de la escuela , Takaki le entregó la bolsa a Rias que dijó que el la llevaría hasta que llegasen a la escuela , entonces Rias habló .

`` Voy a enviar a alguién para luego hablar , te veré después de la escuela ´´ .

`` Entendido Senpai ´´ asintió Takaki mientras se dirigia a su clase , pero unas voces le sorprendierón por detrás , erán voces que Takaki conocia bien .

`` Takaki maldito ´´ eran Koukin y Saji enojados ya que Takaki entró con Rias Gremory la chicas más popular de la academía Kuoh , era algo que todo el mundo queria , pero claro Takaki sabía de donde venía y solamente se agachó para esquivar el golpe , sin embargo se encontraba rodeado por un multitud furiosa de chicos .

`` Yo no estoy con Senpai ... tan solo nos hemos encontrado por el camino y hemos venido juntos , solamente es eso ´´ dijó Takaki con un tono de pánico . A pesar de haber dicho de que que no están juntos , la gente empezó ha difamar rumores sobre él ... algunos no eran muy buenos , pero fueron rechazados por suerte .

...

( En la clase )

El día escolar resulto ser un día largo y estresante para Takaki . Aunque había dicho que solamente habian coincidido por el camino , la gente no podía aceptar la respuesta que Takaki le había dicho . Un montón de chicas le estaban pidiendo ( mejor dicho le estaban interrogando ) sobre su relación con Rias , mientras que los chicoshicieron continuas amenazas a Takaki para que rompiera con Rias , a pesar de que él les había dicho que no tienen ninguna relación . Esas amenazas a él no tenían ningún tipo de sentido ya que no podián hacerle ningún daño . Él era un ninja entrenado que podría patear culos y tomar nombres ... pero por desgracía , no estaba con todo su fuerza . No te preocupes , las explicaciones se harán más adelante .

Takaki se encontraba ahora en una posición para dormir en su escritorio , preguntandose qué hizo para merecer la atención no deseada sobre él .

` Uhhhh ... no importa lo mucho que les diga que no estoy con Rias , simplemente no me creerán ´ pensó Takaki .

`` Hola ... ¿ Por casualidad eres Takaki Uchiha ? ´´ habló un chico cerca de él . Takuya levantó la cabeza para ver quién era y quién pregunta por él , se enteró de que era el principe de Kuoh , Kiba Yuuto . Takaki entonces hizo mentalmente una comparación de Kiba con un ninja que siempre tenía aún perro consigo de su dimensión .

`` Sí , soy la persona correcta ... eso creo ´´ dijó Takaki con un tono de broma , le encanta usar esa broma ha esa preguntá en concretó .

Las niñas en el fondo estaban gritando o chillando en el hecho de que su principe estaba en su salón de clase .

`` ¿ Por casualidad ers a la persona que enviaría Rias-senpai a por mi para hablar no ? ´´ preguntó Takaki

`` Sí , ¿ podrias venir conmigo ? ´´ preguntó Kiba . Takuya asintió a su pregunta y guardó sus cosas en su mochila y camino con Kiba .

Las niñas se sorprendierón y gritarón al hecho de que Takaki estaba caminando con su príncipe .

`` ¡ Oh , Dios mio ! Kiba le pidió a Takaki caminar con él ¿ Creeis que son ... ´´

`` ¡ Noooooooo ! ¡ A Kiba le gustan las chicas ! ´´

`` Yo apoyo TakaxKiba ´´

Solamente de escuchar el último comentarió a Takaki le dieron escalofriós .

`` Fueeeeeeee ... saben que las estamos escuchando , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Takaki con tono de cansació , a lo que Kiba soltó una risita .

...

Como los dos salieron de la escuela y en dirección hacia un edifició que se conoce como el antiguo edificio de la escuela , Takaki no pudo evitar sentirse alarmado o la sensación de que algo no iba bien . Debe ser su radar ninja ... ja , ja ... radar ninja . Qué infantil , pensó Takaki , volvió su atención a Kiba , y habló

`` ¿ Es este lugar ? ´´

`` Sí , Buchou está aqui ´´

` ¿ Buchou ... ? Espera , si dice Buchou y fue enviado por Rias , entonces eso significa ... ohh , ahora lo entiendo ´ pensó Takaki . Siguió a Kiba en el edificio hasta el segundo piso . Takaki se sorprendió de lo bien que el material se encuentra dentro del edifició , y aún más sorprendido cuando vio la calidad de los muebles que se encontraban dentro de la habitación , se sorprendió de que hay un círculo brillante con patrones complejos en el centro de la habitación .

Takaki miro a su alrededor , se dio cuenta de que había una chica de pelo blanco que estaba comiendo un plato de youkan , Kiba decidió presentarle a ella y le dijo .

`` Este es Uchiha Takaki-kun , Koneko-chan ´´ sus ojos se encontrarón con el contactó directo entre sí , y se miraron fijamente durante unos breves momentos , hasta que ella respondió de forma estática .

`` Encantada de conocerte ´´ y procedió a volver de nuevo a comer youkan . Sus acciones , palabras , falta de emociones expresadas le recordarón a Takaki a otro ninja de su dimensión . Joder , pasando por los recuerdos mucho . Ahh , los recuerdos ... algunos recuerdos no eran los mejores pero eran recuerdos .

`` SHAH ´´ el sonido del agua que fluye llenó la habitación , lo que llamó la atenciónde Takaki .

` Espera , hay una ducha ... que está conectada con esta habitación . ¿ Por qué todo tiene que ser tan ... raro ... no es que me queje , porque puedo ver el contorno y la sombra de la figura de detrás de ... espera ... ¿ de verdad acabó de pensar eso ? ¡ Maldita sea Parte Pervertida fuera de mi mente ! rabió mentalmente Takaki . En el exterior , Takaki solamente puso una mano en su cara y dio otro suspiro agotador . Koneko simplemente lo miró con extrañeza y volvió de nuevo a su youkan .

`` Toma un toalla , Buchou ´´ habló una voz femenina .

`` Gracias Akeno ´´ respondió Rias .

Rias luego salió de la ducha con el pelo todavía un poco mojado . Luego habló . `` Los siento , no pude tomar una ducha la noche anterior porque me quedé en tu casa . Así que he decidido tomar una ducha aquí ´´ .

`` N-no hay ningún problema ´´ tartamudeó Takaki , ahora que se acuerda de los recuerdos vergonzosos que han ocurrido por la mañana . La chica detrás de Rias decidió introducirse a sí misma .

`` Ara ara ¿ Cómo estas ? Mi nombre es Akeno Himejima , encantado de conocerte ´´ Takaki se dio cuenta de que la chica frente a él era una de los ídolos de la escuela , o las dos grandes damas de Kuoh academia . Al recibir el saludo cortés que decidió el saludo .

`` Mi nombre es Takaki Uchiha , creo que era así . Es un placer conocerte sempai ´´ Y lamisma broma añadida a su saludo .

`` Ara ara . Tal kouhai divertido y educado ´´ .

`` Parece que todo el mundo está aquí en este momento . Uchiha Takaki-kun ... no , te llamaré Takaki ´´ Takaki sencillamente asintió a las palabras de Rias .

`` Nosotros , el club de la investigación oculto . Le damos la bienvenida ... como un demonio ´´ .

... Está bien , así que ahora mismo , hay un montón de demonios que se encuentran justo en frente de Takaki . Él ha estado con los bijus , animales parlantes que se utilizan para el combate , y youkai en el pasado , pero esto es ... algo que a él le parece normal , sin embargo , es completamente nuevo .

`` Ya veo ... ´´ dijo con un poco de confusión y un poco de duda en su rostro .

...

( Momentos posteriores)

`` Aquí está tu té ´´ habló Akeno mientras le entregaba una taza de té .

`` Gracias ... ´´ se decidió por tomar el té de cortesía , aunque nunca bebía mucho té , pero para su sorpresa , estaba delicioso .

`` Wow , esto está delicioso , a pesar de que yo no bebo mucho té ´´

`` Ara ara muchas gracias ´´ respondió Akeno mientras se ponía la mano en la mejilla mientras se ponía la mano en la mejilla mientras que da una pequeña risa . Todas las personas en la sala estaban sentados en sus sofás , y Rias decidio decir .

`` Voy a ser directo con usted . Nosotros somos demonios ´´

` Sí , sin duda alguna ha sido directa ´ pensó Takaki mientras dejaba una gota de sudor en su cabeza . Él solamente quería saber lo que pasó esa noche , así como averiguar sobre lo que está pasando en su vida .

`` Por su expresión diría que usted no cree lo que le estoy diciendo . Bueno , supongo que no se puede evitar . ¿ Te acuerdas de esa chica que te hirió , mientras que te las arreglaste para escapar de ella , pero debido a tus heridas muristes ? ´´ habló y cuestionó Rias . La expresión de Takaki luego creció con sorpresa en lo que sabía y luego habló .

`` Ese fue un ángel caído . Son seres ángelicales que cayeron desde el cielo y en el infierno porque le dieron la espalda a Dios y por sus pecados , también son enemigos nuestros de los demonios ´´ .

Rias procedió a darle una pequeña charla sobre todo el fondo de los ángeles , los ángeles caídos y los demonios, Takaki entiende facilemente las cosas y absorbe la información , teniendo en cuenta que tuvo que aprender sobre la historia y las relaciones sobre su propia aldea con otras aldeas .

`` Espera un momento , ¿ qué tiene esto que ver conmigo para tener que matarme ? ´´ Takaki habló con un tono de confusión .

`` La razón por la que ella te asesinó es debido porque usted era un ser humano que poseía un objeto especial llamado Sacred Gear ´´ .

` ¿ Sacred Gear ? Suenan como un artefacto antiguo con una gran fuerza destructiva ´ pensó Takaki con un tono analítico , entonces recordo las palabras que le dijo esa ángel caído .

`` Recuerdo que dijo algo de que eres una amenaza para `` nosotros ´´ , puedo asumir que los ángeles caídos creían que era una amenaza para ellos y por eso antes de que me hiciera más peligroso me eliminarón antes , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijó Takaki con un tono analítico , esto le empezaba ha recordarle cómo las aldeas enemigas veian algunos ninjas como una amenaza y ponían recompesas por sus cabezas con el propositó de deshacerse de ellos , en serio no importa a que lugar vaya Takaki , todo se parece a su dimensión .

Rias sonrió a su mente analítica y declaró : `` ¡ Muy bien ! Ya se enteró de toda la situación . Sí, ese fue el día en que ella te atacó con la Lanza de Luz ´´ .

`` Ahora voy a pasar a explicar sobre los Sacred Gear , los sacred gears es un poder irregular que se otorga a los humanos ¿ Sabes todas esas personas famosas que se registran en la historia ? todos ellos lograron hacer que sus nombres sean famosos por los sacred gears ´´

` Los Sacred Gears son nuevos para mi , pero suenan como si fueran un Kekkei Genkai ´ pensó Takaki .

Akeno luego habló : `` En la actualidad , todaviá hay seres humanos que poseen Sacred Gears . ¿ Usted sabe que los personajes famosos o conocidos en todo el mundo ? Poseen Sacred Gears ´´ .

Rias decidió hablar ahora : `` Hay algunos Sacred Gears que solamente son utilizables para la sociedad, ya que algunas , pueden suponer una amenaza , para los ángeles caídos , debido a sus poderes ´´ .

`` Takaki levanta la mano ´´ Takaki hizo lo que Rias le había dicho que hiciera : `` Ahora cierra los ojos e imagina que eres él más fuerte ´´ .

` Espera , ¿ ella basicamente quiere que invoque mis poderes ? , ahora que me doy cuenta puedo sentir mi chakra fijo , pero en niveles bajos , pero ... supongo que tendre que volver a hacerme fuerte ´ pensó Takaki con un tono analítico .

`` Um ... Senpai , ¿ esta bien si tomo otra posición ? , siento que me ayudaría ´´ dijó Takaki , pero Rias parecía confundida con él , pero decidio dejarle seguir .

`` Está bien ... haz lo que creas que es correcto ´´ , ella habló con un tono confuso .

Takaki luego entró en un posición seiza mientras mantiene las manos hacia fuera , luego cerró los ojos y decidió sacar su spuesto poder .

Unos momentos pasaron y todo el mundo lo miro con extrañeza , se preguntaban que estaba haciendo , fue entonces Rias decidio decir algo .

`` ¿ Takaki ? ´´

Entonces , de repente , una luz apareció ante sus manos. El primero en su brazo izquierdo era un guante de color rojo , con un gema de color verde , por otro lado , en su brazo derecho estaba otro guante de un color marrón rojizo oscuro , con una gema rojo intenso como la sangre , junto a ese guante habia un espada cuya empuñadura y su capucha ( N/A : No me acuerdo como se llama el estuche donde se guarda las espadas ) justamente del mismo color que el guante de su brazo derecho .

`` Un usuario de multiples Sacred Gears ´´ habló Rias con un tono de asombro , junto con todos los demás tenian una cara de asombro en sus rostros , luego sonrió a este hecho y se le acercó .

`` Takaki , puedes ponerte de pie ahora ... ¿ Takaki ? ´´ habló Rias pero no hubo ninguna respuesta , tan solamente se quedo quieto . Sus ojos estaban cerrados , su respiración era normal y su cuerpo simplemente estuvo parado . Rias se acercó y chasqueo los dedos delante de él , pero no hubo respuesta , todo el mundo se preguntaba que estaba pasando .

...

( En el interior de la mente de Takaki )

En un vació parecido como una callerias de cloacas con agua hasta los tobillos y con gotas cayendo por algunos conductos .

`` ¿ Donde estoy ? Este lugar lo he visto antes , espera un momento , pero si es este sitio ´´ gritó Takakien reconocimiento .

{** Je , me preguntaba cuando nos ibamos a encontrar de nuevo } **habló una voz desde un corredizo oscuro .

Takaki fue andando hasta donde se originó la es voz , `` esa voz ... yo pensaba que me habrias abandonado cuando llegue a este mundo ¿ Donde estas ? , ¿ no me digas que la jaula se ha cerrado contigo dentro ? , si es asi espera que voy la abro ahora ´´ dijo Takaki con una sonrisa en su rostro .

**{ No te preocupes la jaula esta abierta pero hasta que pudieras hablar conmigo he estado dormido , bueno al menos se me ha sellado en un objeto donde sacar mi poder , honestamente me gusta más asi } **

¿ Sellado ? Te han vuelto a sellar conmigo , bueno ya que conseguido controlar tu poder y tenemos una relación mejor desde entonces por mi no tengo ningún problema ´´ .

**{ Je , eres un poco raro para ser un Uchiha la verdad , eres el primer Uchiha en ser un Jinchuriki y por el momento todo ha ido bien , ¿ no crees ? } **

Jajajajaja , tienes razón soy raro pero gracias por el cumplido de que no soy como los otros Uchiha si fuera como los otros sería un poco rollo no crees ´´

Takaki llego a donde parecia un gran fondo oscuro que el conocía bien , entonces escucho como unos paso gigantescos se escuchaban por el camino .

**{ Bueno prefiero tenerte a ti como mi jinchuriki que a cualquier ser humano que no sabe ni si quiera mi nombre } **

Bueno yo no sabia tu nombre hasta que me lo dijeron en la guerra asi que ahora que se tu nombre tenemos una relación mejor , por cierto sal hombre no es la primera vez que no vemos ´´ .

Los pasos se escucharon con el resonar del agua y una figura se asomo por las sombras , era un zorro gigante con un tono de pelaje marrón rojizo oscuro con unos ojos de clor rojo intenso con una pupila afilada , pero el rasgo más común de este zorro eran sus colar , tenían nueve colas .

Takaki sonrió ante volver a ver a un conocido , o mejor dicho un amigo que hizo durante una guerra que hubo en su mundo .

`` Es bueno verte de nuevo , Kurama ´´

**HE AQUI EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE MI FANFICTION .**

**Si algun fan de naruto no les gusta lo siento , por coger un elemento asi de importante .**

**3 razones por la que puse a un Jinchuriki **

**- Los jinchurikis han sufrido desde siempre y considero que un jinchuriki en este grupo encaja perfectamente **

**- La otra mitad ya se que la tenia Minato y luego Naruto , pero como este es mi fanfiction me parece interesante que fuera sellado la otra mitad en otro chico ( La mitad de Minato ) **

**- Me parecia una idea un jinchuriki Uchiha para este grupo con esa personalidad que le he puesto . **

**Por favor disfruten de este capitulo .**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY buenas a todos los lectores de fanfiction y a los lectores de mi gran fanfiction high school dxd yin yang , aqui les traigo otro gran capitulo de mi fanfiction high school dxd yin yang .**

**Perdon la tardanza de subirlo pero he tenido unos problemas tecnicos y unos contratiempos en poder subirlo y ademas estaba pensando en como continuar . **

**Otro aviso no soy dueño de high school dxd o de los elementos de naruto .**

**Bueno que disfruten del capitulo numero 3 damas y caballeros .**

**Capitulo 3 Revelaciones , Problemas y Explicaciones .**

( En la mente de Takaki )

`` Es bueno verte de nuevo Kurama ´´ dijó Takaki con una sonrisa en su rostro .

**{ Jejejejeje . Esta es la primera vez que alguién me dice que se alegra de verme . Por lo general , la gente se va gritando de miedo como corbades . Jejejejeje **} le respondió Kurama con su típica cara de siempre .

`` Bueno teniendo en cuenta que me sellarón al mismo tiempo que Naruto he vivido contigo por el resto de mi vida y bueno al final me acostrumbre a ti ´´ le dijó Takaki con una sonrisa en su rostro .

**{ Oh si ... recuerdo muy bien . Todavia podia recordar la mirada de miedo y el estado de shock que tenias en tus ojos cuando nos conocimos por primera vez queria poseer tu cuerpo y volver a destruirlo toda la villa , al menos hasta que nos enfrentamos y separastes muy chakra para tener ese control que puso el Cuarto Hokage cuando me sello en tu interior aunque parece que tu conseguiste al mejor que Naruto antes de pasar por ese entrenamiento especial con Naruto y el Jinchuriki del Hachibi en esa isla } **le dijo Kurama recordando un poco su pasado en su dimensión con su Jinchuriki .

`` Sí , lo recuerdo bien todo al igual que Naruto me costo que la villa me apreciera aunque fuese un poco y que tu y yo tuvieramos una relación mejor que durante la primera vez que nos conocimos , bueno cambiando un poco el tema , ¿ que te ocurrió cuando llegamos a este lugar ? ´´ le preguntó Takaki a su compañero interior .

**{ Eso es algo que explicaré a ti más tarde , además de un tema en concreto que de seguro te encantará saber de eso no me cabe duda alguna , Takaki . Parece que debes encargarte de algo en primer lugar } **le dijo Kurama

`` ¿ Encargarme de algo ? ´´ dijó Takaki con un tono de confusión .

**{ Más tarde hablaremos , Takaki } **le dijo Kurama .

`` E- Espera un momento ... ´´ .

Y al igual que una llamada telefónica , Kurama decidió terminar la conversación con Takaki , y expulsarlo de su paisaje mental .

...

( De vuelta en el salón del club )

` Ugh ... no puedo creer que Kurama decidiera expulsarme de mi propio paisaje mental , sigue siendo el mismo de siempre , un poco testarudo , bueno siempre ha sido asi haciendo siempre lo que quiere , y todos los bijus la verdad . Bueno al menos me explicara algo importante más adelante ´ pensó Takaki en su cabeza .

`` ¡ Taka ... kaki ... arriba ! ¡ Des ... Taka ... ki ! ´´ habló una voz un poco distorsionada . Esa voz le resultaba bastante familiar a Takaki ... ¿ Quién era ? .

`` Takaki ... ¡ Despierta ! ´´ gritó la voz .

`` ¡ Guh ! THUD ´´

Y al igual que Takaki despertó de su estado inconsciente ... mientras que caiga al suelo .

`` ... Ow ´´ era la única palabra simple que Takaki dijó , mientras que miraba hacia el frente en el suelo .

`` ¡ Takaki ! ¡ Estas despierto ! ´´ gritó Rias . Con la mirada en su cara , que tenía una mezcla de miedo y alivio en él .

Takaki se levantó del suelo y se puso de pie . Miró a su alrededor y vio que todo el mundo lo miraba con sorpresa y alivio y tenian es sus caras la preguntá `` ¿ Qué ha pasado ? ´´ . Todo lo que podía recordar era que estaba despertando su Sacred Gear y luego fue arrastrado a su paisaje mental y hablar con Kurama , y ... oh . Takaki se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder , cuando despertó su Sacred Gear , fue arrastrado a su paisaje mental . Cuando alguién entra en su paisaje mental debido a una entidad dentro de ti , tu mente y tu cuerpo te llevan a un estado de insconsciencia , mientras que la interacción dentro de su propio paisaje mental . Y con el tiempo que estaba hablando con Kurama ... podría decirse que ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para asustar a todo el mundo dentro de la sala del club .

`` ... Lo siento . No quería asustar a nadie con eso ´´ dijo Takaki con una sonrisa tímida , mientras que se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza . Todo el mundo parecía preocupado , curioso o con gotas de sudor en su cabeza sobre lo que le había ocurrido a Takaki .

`` Esta bien . Pero , ¿ qué te paso , Takaki ? Te fuiste en silencio y no respondias durante unos minutos , tuvimos que moverte al sofa y acostarte ´´ dijó Rias con un tono de preocupación .

` Así es como me caí al suelo ´ pensó Takaki con un tono molesto .

`` Lo siento por eso Senpai , cuando desperté mi Sacred Gear ( que Takaki no sabe que tiene dos ) , de repente me vi arrastrado a un lugar con muchas callerias y agua en el suelo y una entidad apareció delante de mí ´´ dijó Takaki mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza .

`` ¿ Una entidad ? Oh , entonces eso significa que hay un espíritu dentro de unos de sus Sacred Gears . Me sorprende que decidiera reunirse contigo tan pronto ´´ le dijo Rias , pero dijó algo que hizo que abriera sus ojos de asombro .

`` ¿ Mis Sacred Gears ? ´´ pregunto Takaki .

`` Sí , para nuestra sorpresa , tienes dos Sacred Gears . Pruebalo tu mismo convocalos ´´ le dijó Rias .

Takaki hizo caso a las ordenes establecidas por Rias y convocó a sus dos Sacred Gears sucesivamente . Para la sorpresa de Takaki , él convoco a vista de todos su guante rojo en su brazo izquierdo y en su brazo derecho su otro guante marron rojizo oscuro y en su mano una katana envainada con la vaina del mismo color que su guante derecho .

`` Así que estos son mis Sacred Gears ´´ habló Takaki mientras que miraba sus guantes con un gran asombro . Sin embargo , cuando observo la katana envainada que sostenia en su brazo derecho se dio cuenta de que se trataba de alguna manera familiar para él ...

`` De todas formas , ¿ puedes describir la entidad que apareció delante de ti ? ´´ le pregunto Rias .

`` Bueno ... Como dije , era un sitio con muchas callerias y agua por todas partes . Solamente pude ver una sombra de la figura ´´ dijo Takaki diciendo en si la mitad de la verdad . Él tenia sus propias razones para mentir .

`` Ya veo ... bueno , entonces , eso lo resolveremos con el tiempo ´´ habló Rias mientras ella regresaba de nuevo con su cara de siempre .

`` Cambiando de tema , fuiste asesinado por un Ángel Caído . Como estabas al borde de la muerte , estabas desprendiendo un deseo muy poderoso . Eso es cuando tu me llamaste ´´ dijo Rias mientras sacaba un panfleto que decía `` Vamos a conceder su deseo ´´ mientras que había un círculo magicó extraño en el panfleto . Takaki se dio cuenta de lo que era y Rias decidio explicarselo .

`` Este es un folleto que los demonios damos , contienen círculos mágicos que nos convocan a nosotros los demonios . La mayoría de las personas no funcionan el círculo mágico en la actualidad , por lo que utilizamos estos folletos para que la gente nos convoque a nosotros los demonios . Durante ese día , lo recibiste este folleto cuando uno de nuestros familiares disfrazados de como un ser humano le entregó este folleto a ti mientras estabas con esa ángel caido . Cuando ella te mató , como había dicho antes , desprendias un sueño . Ese deseo tuyo fue el que me llamó ´´ .

Takaki estaba ahora en sus pensamientos profundos y recordó sus últimas palabras antes de que él muriera por esa angel caído .

`` Cuando fui convocada por ti , yo sabía que fuiste atacado por un Ángel Caído , debido a que tiene un Sacred Gear . Sin embargo , debido a que te encontrabas al borde de la muerte . Tenias pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir , así que decidí salvar tu vida ´´ termino de explicarle Rias , Takaki se dio cuenta de que esa es la razón por la que está vivo hasta este punto .

`` A pesar de el precio tuve que convertirte en un demonio para poder salvarte . Takaki fuiste reencarnado como un demonio de mi familia , un demonio bajo las ordenes de Rias Gremory como mi siervo ´´ le dijo Rias .

Luego Rias chasqueó los dedos y en el momento las alas habían brotado de la espalda de todo el mundo , además de la de Takaki . Las alas se parecían a las alas de un murcielago . Luego hizo otro chasquido con sus dedos , y las nuevas alas brotaron de la espalda . Takaki miró a su espalda con una cara de sorprendido .

`` Vamos a presentarnos todos una vez más ´´ dijó Rias , el primero en presentarse fue Yuuto .

`` Mi nombre es Kiba Yuuto . Ya sabes que soy de segundo año al igual que tu , Uchiha Takaki-kun . Soy un demonio también . Encantado de conocerte ´´ termino Kiba de presentarse con una sonrisa en su cara .

`` Koneko Toujou ... de primer año ... Encantado de conocerte ... Soy un demonio ´´ se presento Koneko con una cara estetica .

`` Mi nombre es Himejima Akeno . Soy de tercer año , también soy la vice-presidenta del club . Es un place conocerte . Aunque yo también soy un demonio , ara ara ´´ termino Akeno de presentarse con una sonrisa en su cara .

`` Y yo soy su maestro demonio Rias Gremory del hogar Gremory . Mi casa tiene el rango de duque . Vamos a llevarnos bien a partir de ahora en adelante , Takaki ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa en su cara .

`` Entendido ... senpai ´´ dijo Takaki con un tono vacilante .

`` No , eso no es suficiente . Usted tendrá que llamarme Buchou a partir de ahora , ya que es más apropiado para la escuela ´´ le dijó Rias .

`` Entndido Buchou ´´ dijo Takaki con una sonrisa en su rostro .

...

( De camino a su casa / Por la noche )

Takaki había decidido tomar un camino largo en dirección a su casa , ya que necesitaba aclarar las cosas en su mente de lo que justamente había ocurrido durante todo el día .

` Muy bien , tengo que recapitular sobre lo que acaba de suceder . Ahora soy un demonio reencarnado y sirvó a un demonio y además de eso tengo dos Sacred Gears , haber si me olvido de algo ... no la verdad es que no me olvido de nada´ dijó Takaki en su mente

` Caramba , fueeee . ¿ Parece que mi vida sea complicado un poco más ? Ahora soy un sirviente de un demonio , bueno por lo menos estoy vivo . Supongo que los mendigos no pueden elegir ´ pensó de nuevo Takaki en su mente .

Takaki acaba de dar un suspiro cansado y solamente quería ir a casa y descansar . Pero , por desgracia , la vida le encanta decir lo contrario ... ya que una lanza de luz se dirige a él .

Takaki se dio cuenta de que la lanza venía en dirección suya y la esquivó `` ¡ Oh , vamos ! ´´ dijó Takaki con un tono un poco molesto .

`` ¿ O- hoh ? ¿ Como has conseguido evitar la lanza , pequeño demonio ? ´´ dijo el ángel caído con un tono de curiosidad .

`` Tch , me encontre con uno de estos ángeles caídos , vaya mi suerte ´´ dijo Takaki mientras se posicinaba en forma de batalla .

`` Por la forma en como hablas y la forma en la que te encuentras solo . Supongo que eso te convierte en un demonio exiliado . Excelente , porque si te mato aquí , entonces no voy a tener ningún problema ´´ dijó el ángel caído mientras preparaba un lanza de luz .

**{ Parece que te encuentras en problemas Takaki } **dijo Kurama en la mente de Takaki .

` Oh bueno Kurama nada de el otro mundo tan solo se me ha presentado un ángel caido ´ le dijo Takaki con un tono un poco de ironía .

**{ Bueno ya que por fin podemos estaba aburrido de tan solo dormir , además parece que he llegado en el momento adecuado . Este enemigo ... parece debil . Pero en el estado en el que te encuentras tan solo podras darle unos cuantos golpes , como supuse la mejor opción es escapar . Que patético que te encuentres en un estado tan debil es como si tuvieras que empezar de nuevo ha despertar todas tus habilidades de nuevo desde cero Takaki } **dijó Kurama en la mente de Takaki con un tono de burla en dicho tono , aunque como es Kurama estaba clarisimo que le ira gastando bromas de vez en cuando .

` Si gracias por recordarme que mis habilidades han disminuido y voy ha tener que recuperarlas entrenando un monton , pero ahora no es momento para insultarme Kurama , creo que es el momento perfecto para poner a prueba mi chakra ´ le dijo Takaki a Kurama con un tono un poco molesto .

El ángel caído había arrojado la lanza de luz y se ha puesto en contacto con el objetivo , Takaki . El ángel caído sonrió , pero esa sonrisa suya se esfumo cuando observo que su victima hizo `` puff ´´ se encontraba confuso . Pero fue cortado de su confusión cuando sintió un impacto por detrás de su cabeza y lo tiró al suelo . Takaki vio la oportunidad y lanzó una bomba de humo en la zona . Cuando el humo se disipó , la zona estaba completamente vacía de cualquier persona , el ángel caído frunció el ceño en dejar que el demonio se escapara .

...

( En casa )

`` Nunca pensé que el **jutsu del cambiazo** , una tecnicá tan simple de la academia ninja , sería capaz de salvarme la vida y al mismo tiempo me ayudará a escapar . Supongo que tengo que estar agradecido que haya decidido ser un ninja aunque bueno mi vida no ha sido muy buena , al igual que Naruto , la vida ha sido muy dura , pero nunca estuve solo y pude seguir por el camino correcto y cumplir las promesas que hice con mucha gente ´´ dijo Takaki mientras entraba por la puerta de su apartamento .

**{ Bueno parece que vamos a enseñarles a los demonios de esta dimensión nuestro poder , será bastante entretenido } **dijo Kurama con ganas de luchar en la mente de Takaki .

` Bueno por el momento calmate Kurama , lo has olvidado tendre que empezar de nuevo para poder recuperar mis tecnicas y controlar tu poder ´ dijo Takaki mientras se dirigia al baño para poder bañarse y entonces recordo que Kurama le había dicho que tenía que decirle algo interesante que le encantaría .

` Asi es verdad Kurama no tenias que decirme algo que me iba gustar o no me acuerdo muy bien ´ dijo Takaki en su mente a su biju interno .

**{ Asi me olvidaba por completo , pero anda que ahora te has acordado , de verdad eres único , un poco tonto } **le dijo Kurama con un tono de broma en su mente a Takaki .

` No me llames tonto , Kurama al menos no me compares con Naruto el era más tonto que yo ´ dijo Takaki con un tonó molesto a Kurama .

Takaki acaba de soltar un suspiró ` Fueee , bueno , bromas a parte , ¿ puedes explicarme las cosas ? ´ dijo Takaki en su mente a Kurama para aclarar sus dudas .

**{ Hmph , por donde empiezo a explicarte las cosas para que me entiendas } **dijo Kurama en la mente de Takaki .

` Pues desde el principio hombre ´ le dijo Takaki en su mente a Kurama .

**{ Ya me acuerdo . Recuerdas ... cuando tu y la alianza shinobi estaban intentando detener a ese maldito de Madara , tuvieron exitó . Sin embargo , justo antes de cuando las cosas comenzarón a salir bien para la alianza shinobi , Madara decidió emplear una tecnica como último recurso y creó un agujero negro gigantesco para aspirar a toda la alianza shinobi . Todo el mundo se las arregló para poder escapar ... pero claro todo el mundo , excepto tú Takaki } **le dijo Kurama en su mente a Takaki recodando un poco en su mente lo que ocurrio .

` Si , ya me acuerdo ... todos los ninjas consiguieron escapar , bueno todos menos nosotros . Bueno , tenía que hacerlo ya que si no hubiera hecho nada el que hubiera sido aspirado sería Naruto , asi que decidi sacrificarme por él , la verdad no me arrepiento de mi acción de sacrificarme para poder salvar a un amigo , pero nunca pensé que mi sacrifició me llevaría a esta dimensión , entonces ¿ era solo eso lo que me gustaria oir ? ´ le dijo Takaki en su mente a Kurama .

**{ No era eso , intenta recordar lo que ocurrio justamente antes de que fuesemos engullidos por el agujero negro } **le dijo Kurama en su mente a Takaki .

Takaki cerro los ojos intentando recordar lo que le había dicho Kurama de que justamente ocurrió antes de ser engullidos por el agujero negro , entonces Takaki recordo todo lo que ocurrió y abrio los ojos de asombro .

` Es verdad ya me acuerdo , nos intentaron salvar y justamente los nueve quien lo iba ha decir incluyendo a Naruto , pero observe que estaban siendo arrastrados por la fuerza del agujero negro y decidi cortarles las colas incluyendo la de Naruto ´ dijo Takaki en su mente recordando lo que ocurrió antes de ser absorbidos Kurama y él por el agujero negro creado por Madara .

**{ Sí , pero además te estaban pasando parte de su chakra , además del que te dieron antes de ser sellado dentro de la estatua , ya que sabian que no sobreviviramos ante una tecnica como esa y para ser que las colas que cortaste reaccinarón contigo y decidi cogerlas para ti y las guarde conmigo } **le dijo Kurama en su mente , lo que hizo que Takaki abriera sus ojos de asombro por lo que acababa de escuchar .

` Entonces eso significa que puedo emplear las tecnicas de los nueve además de las tuyas , eso es lo que me intentas decir , Kurama ´ dijo Takaki en su mente a Kurama para aclarar su mente con una afimación como esa .

**{ Parecer que si Takaki puedes emplear las tecnicas de los otros nueve enhorabuena Takaki parecer que nos hemos vuelto más fuertes , mejor rectifico tenemos que hacernos más fuertes y que recuperes tus poderes y controles eston nuevos , Takaki } **le dijo Kurama dandole animos a su jinchuriki ya que tiene que esforzarse un poco más que antes .

` Eso parece Kurama espero que me ayudes ya que confio en ti lo sabes , ¿ no ? ´ le dijo Takaki a su bijuu interno .

**{ Si ahora que nos llevamos mejor te apoyare tanto cuanto pueda , Takaki , además sabias que cuando estabamos cruzando la brecha dimensional no podia ir sin que me perjudicara . Nuestros cuerpos pasaron por cambios y daños , bueno para ti donde pasaste por más daño fue en tus sitemas de chakra , hasta que se arruinarón , parece ser que cuando te convertistes en un demonio reencarnado logro restaurar tu chakra y el mio , pero parecer ser que tu chakra se encuentra en un nivel de por lo menos un genin o un chunin bajo } **le explico Kurama a su compañero para que entendiera la situación en la que se encontraba sus sistemas de chakra .

` Ya veo , Kurama hay una cosa que me preocupa de lo que me has explicado , aún tengo eso , ¿ no ? ´ le dijo Takaki a Kurama ya que él sabia de lo que hablaba .

**{ No lo has perdido simplemente tendras que despertarlo , ya que el sacrificio que hizo tu padre para que no sufrieras y obtuvieras ese nivel es algo que no se puede borrar y no perderas vista si por acaso me lo preguntas } **le dijo Kurama aclarandole una duda que tenia en su mente .

` Ya veo , gracias Kurama ahora esa duda ya no me molestará puedo descansar en paz ´ dijo Takaki saliendo de la bañera , decidió vestir para ir a dormir .

**{ Cuando estábamos cruzando el agujero que creo Madara , la realidad de esta dimensión se aplicarón sus reglas sobre mi , ¿ sabes que las criaturas deben adaptarse a un entorno determinado ? . Pués , parece ser que es una adaptación forzada para este medio ambiente . Así que me vi obligado a ser sellado dentro de lo que se llama un Sacred Gear } **le explicó Kurama a Takaki para que entendiera lo que había ocurrido con él.

` Ya veo , eso explica mi guante de mi brazo derecho y por que la funda de mi espada tenian tu tono de pelaje , ahora tiene sentido ´ dijo Takaki en su mente a Kurama .

**{ Exactamente, soy el espiritu que se encuentra en tu brazo derecho y bueno decidi añadirle a la funda de tu espada mi toque personal , además se encuentra también de lo que hemos hablado antes , de verdad estas lleno de sorpresas , Takaki } **le dijo Kurama y le explico las cosas de su nuevo Sacred Gear .

` Ya veo , eso significa que tendre que buscarle un nombre a este nuevo Sacred Gear , por cierto Kurama , ¿ sabes algo respecto al guante de mi brazo izquierdo ? ´ le pregunto Takaki a Kurama por la mente .

**{ No que yo sepa . Sin embargo , se que lo recibiste hace ya algún tiempo cuando llegamos por primera cez a esta dimensión } **le dijo Kurama .

` ¿ Cuando llegue a esta dimensión ? ´ se preguntó Takaki en su mente .

**{ No me digas que lo has olvidado , intenta recordar cuando llegamos a este mundo no recuerdas al viejo que nos encontramos en el bosque } **le dijo Kurama con un tono molesto .

Takaki entonces se le ilumino la cara al recordar cuando se encontro un señor por un bosque .

...

( Recuerdo )

Era de noche en el bosque , la luna brillaba con una hermosura indescriptible y las estrellas estaban por los alrededores del cielo . Un árbol se balanceaba por la brisa del viento de la fria noche . Los animales estaban dando gritos que se podian escuchar en la noche . Con el tiempo había una figura que estaba saltando de árbol en árbol .

`` ¿ Qué demonios es este lugar ? Esto parece un area completamente nueva ´´ dijo la figura .

Después de saltar de árbol en árbol , la figura decidió saltar en el claro del bosque , donde no hay más que pasto y algunas . Como la figura salió de la oscuridad del bosque , la luz de la luna lo iluminaba bastante bien y esta figura no era más que Takaki .

`` Parece que el terreno aquí es completamente nuevo para mí . El ambiente es un poco diferente que antes . Todo sobre este lugar es completamente diferente , tal vez me encuentre en una nueva tierra ´´ habló Takaki mientras que camina por el campo . De repente , algo capto Takaki con su nariz , oía a ... sangre . Takaki sentía como si alguíen se estuviese muriendo . Takaki miró a su alrededor que le rodea y efectivamente encontró a un anciano tirado en el campo . Takaki corrió en dirección hacía el hombre y le dijó :

`` ¡ Señor ! ¿ se encuentra bien ? ´´.

El anciano dio un silbido cansado y dolorido . Volvió la cabeza en dirección en donde se encontraba Takaki .

`` Mu ... muchacho ´´

`` No hable señor , voy a llevarle a un hospital o a un sitio donde poder sanar su cuerpo . Vamos s - ´´ Takaki fue interrumpido cuando el anciano colocó sus dedos sobre los labios de Takaki .

`` ... Yo estoy ... en mi .. `` tos ´´ ... mi ... tiempo ... ha ... llegado ... `` tos tos ´´ ... hasta aqui ... he podido ... llegar ... `` tos tos ´´ ven ... aqui ... ´´ habló el anciano llegando ya al limite de sus fuerzas .

Takaki se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para poder salvat al anciano . Su rostro se puso triste , y ha decidido .

`` Ya veo ... usted tiene una última petición antes de que muera ´´ dijo mientras ponia una cara simpatica ahora .

`` ... ´´ el hombre nodijo ninguna palabra , pero debilmente levantó los brazos y tocó la frente de Takaki. Takaki parecía confunfifo en las acciones del anciano , pero antes de que pudiera cuestionar sobre lo que hizo , el hombre dijo una cosa antes de irse al otro mundo .

`` Parece que ha encontrado a el siguiente socio con un gran potencial ... DDR-´´ el hombre no pudo terminar la frase , porque perdió el aliento antes de fallecer .

Takaki dio una mirada triste al anciano y entonces decidio que era por lo menos darle al hombre un entierro digno . Después de dar una breve oración para que el hombre que había fallecido , decidio continuar y seguir adelante y al mismo tiempo obtener información sobre el nuevo lugar en el que se encontraba .

( Fin del recuerdo )

`` Eso es lo que recuerdo , ¿ por qué lo preguntas , Kurama ? ´´ le pregunto Takaki a Kurama .

**{ Debido a que el hombre había traslado ese guante a ti } **le dijo Kurama para aclarar la pregunta formulada .

La cara de Takaki se iluminó en el reconocimiento , y se dio cuenta de porque ese hombre le había tocado la frente .

` Ya veo , asi que ese hombre me lo traslado a mi antes de morir ´ dijo Takaki en su mente .

**{ Exactamente , ahora entiendes por que te dije que lo recibiste hace poco }** le dijo Kurama mediante la mente.

` Si esto explica todas las preguntas que tenia en mi mente ´ dijo Takaki .

**{ Si , por cierto Takaki me gustaria hacerte una pregunta si es posible } **le dijo Kurama .

` Claro Kurama , ¿ qué sucede ? ´ le pregunto Takaki con un tono curioso .

**{ ¿ Por qué le dijiste a esa demonio pelirroja la verdad a medias ? podrias explicarselo facilmente las cosas } **le preguto Kurama a Takaki .

Takaki solamente se quedo en silencio de lo que se trata , su expresión cambio a una cara triste con un gran dolor encima .

**{ Ah si me olvidaba el precio que hay que pagar por ser un Jinchuriki , es como dijiste Takaki , es como volver a empezar , pero este no es nuestro mundo a lo mejor ellos lo entienden y te aceptan , bueno con el tiempo tendrás que decirselo , eso no cambia el hecho de que te vaya a prestar mis poderes y fuerzas } **le dijo Kurama con un tono para poder calmarlo .

` Tienes razón , pero por el momento no dire nada hasta que sea necesario , bueno me voy a dormir que me hace falta . Buenas noche Kurama ´ dijo Takaki con un tono algo mejor tras lo que le había dicho Kurama .y entonces se acosto en la cama y se fue a dormir .

**Bueno señores y señoras aqui otro capitulo estupendo de High school dxd yin yang . **

**Os he dejado un poco con la intriga sobre el sacrifio de su padre , el chakra de esos `` nueve ´´ etc **

**No os preocupeis todo se ira desarrollando con el tiempo y con la historia .**

**Leer y dejar vuestra opinión y / o / u consejos . **


End file.
